


Si sit nihil durius

by shakeskp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, M/M, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim a le meilleur équipage du monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si sit nihil durius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/gifts).



> Ecrit à l'occasion d'[Obscur Echange](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/), d'après un prompt de [Gribouille](http://gribouille.livejournal.com/) : Kirk/Spock et tout le monde, l'équipage principal comme une grande famille.  
> Une ou plusieurs scènes de vie quotidienne à bord de l'Enterprise, où  
> l'on voit que l'équipage est en fait une grande famille, avec tout ce  
> que cela comporte comme avantages... ou comme inconvénients. Le  
> Kirk/Spock n'est pas absolument nécessaire mais apprécié. J'ai vu le  
> dernier film donc aucun risque de me spoiler, tu peux y aller !

« On devrait faire un truc pour l’anniversaire de Sulu », déclara Jim d’un ton convaincu.

Du moins, ce fut ce que Nyota comprit de son marmonnement, mais on ne lui avait pas reconnu l’ouïe la plus fine répertoriée depuis longtemps pour rien.

« Tu t’es planqué toute la journée du tien », rétorqua-t-elle distraitement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et passa les doigts sur les rainures qui soulignaient certains des idéogrammes. Est-ce que…

« Je déteste mon anniversaire », grogna Jim.

Nyota se serait baffée.

« Comment j’ai pu rater ça ? »

Elle crevait de soif, de faim, elle était fatiguée, mais c’était tellement élémentaire qu’elle aurait dû y penser tout de suite. Cela avait été l’une des premières leçons du docteur Jâcçөn en cryptographie linguistique : ne jamais privilégier un de ses sens au détriment des autres. Elle passa à nouveau les doigts sur les rainures, puis se pencha et souffla à l’intérieur. Chacune émit une note légèrement différente, mais familière. Leurs ravisseurs, les habitants de cette planète a priori, ponctuaient régulièrement leurs phrases d’un son similaire. Une petite heure plus tard, elle était à peu près sûre d’avoir déchiffré le fonctionnement des signes.

Et le capitaine était silencieux depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Jim ? » appela-t-elle en se retournant.

Il était allongé derrière elle, les yeux fermés, sa main valide s’ouvrant et se refermant dans un rythme régulier.

« Jim ! »

Le sang de sa blessure au front avait coagulé, il respirait difficilement à cause de ses côtes cassées. Nyota maîtrisa difficilement son mélange de colère et d’inquiétude. Il n’y avait que lui pour réussir à énerver quelqu’un qui ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait. Elle savait que cela avait été pour la protéger, pour détourner l’attention de leurs attaquants (moment dont elle avait profité pour leur subtiliser un communicateur). Elle lui en aurait voulu plus que ça si elle n’avait pas su qu’il l’aurait fait aussi pour Spock qui était dix fois plus fort que lui physiquement, pour Sulu qui était meilleur au combat, pour son chef de la sécurité dont le devoir était de le protéger lui. Ce dont elle n’était pas certaine, c’était s’il le faisait parce qu’il estimait que son rôle était de protéger son équipage ou parce qu’il se considérait le plus apte à supporter les coups. Probablement un mélange des deux. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était dangereux, inapproprié et leur donnait toujours à tous des sueurs froides. Ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à lui faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude, mais de missions catastrophiques en kidnappings impromptus, ils finiraient par y arriver, ou du moins à mieux gérer son comportement.

« Jim ! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Capitaine ! »

Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières, Nyota manqua lever les yeux au ciel. Elle cacha son soulagement.

« Capitaine, j’ai déchiffré le système d’écriture du communicateur.

— Bien joué, lieutenant », dit-il d’une voix beaucoup plus claire que lorsqu’il délirait au sujet de l’anniversaire de Sulu.

Il avait quand même les yeux qui se croisaient plus que d’ordinaire.

« Vous sentez-vous capable de hacker le système ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle pouvait essayer, mais Jim était meilleur qu’elle en code, et s’il avait quelque chose à faire, traumatisme crânien ou non, il réussirait à se maintenir éveillé à la seule force de sa volonté.

Jim se redressa d’un air insulté et manqua retomber en arrière lorsque la tête lui tourna immanquablement. Nyota s’assit à côté de lui, épaule contre la sienne, soutint son poids quand dans un rare aveu de faiblesse il s’appuya contre elle, puis lui tendit le communicateur. Elle le guida jusqu’à ce qu’il en enregistre le fonctionnement puis se plongea dans la tâche de le pirater pour contacter l’Enterprise.

« Ok, ok, dit-il enfin d’une voix râpeuse lorsque Nyota eut l’impression que des heures s’étaient écoulées. J’ai trouvé la fréquence privée de l’Enterprise, ça devrait nous protéger des oreilles ennemies. Je peux essayer d’utiliser mon code prioritaire avec ce système, si je réussis, youhou, on sera en ligne directe avec le pont, si je me plante Spock ou Chekov verront l’anomalie et chercheront d’où ça vient. »

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

« Spock va être furax, dit-il d’un ton à la fois ravi et désolé.

— Honnêtement, cette fois ce n’est vraiment pas ta faute, Jim.

— Je peux en avoir un exemplaire signé en trois exemplaires ? »

Il marmonnait à nouveau de façon presque incompréhensible.

« Capitaine, rappela Nyota. Le code.

— Oui, le code… »

Il frôla les idéogrammes, souffla dans les rainures, un instant hésitant, le suivant sûr de lui.

«  _Capitaine Kourk ?_ résonna soudain la voix pleine d’espoir de Pavel.

— Essai transformé », fit Jim.

Il s’affaissa contre Nyota.

 

*

 

Jim ouvrit les yeux dans l’infirmerie et les referma immédiatement.

« Depuis le temps, tu sais que ça ne marche pas, dit Bones d’un ton manquant singulièrement de compassion. Allez, montre-moi tes mirettes, que je vois si tu as le cerveau à sa place habituelle. »

Jim entrouvrit les paupières et prit l’air le plus tragique possible. Bones l’aveugla avec une horrible lumière.

« Bones !

— Yep, traumatisme crânien résorbé, félicitations, tu vas pouvoir continuer à risquer ta vie avec le bon sens d'un lemming mal dégrossi.

— J’ai mal aux côtes, pourquoi j’ai mal aux côtes ?

— Pour t’apprendre à faire plus attention. T’étais pas loin du poumon perforé, Jim. »

Mais l’instant d’après, Bones lui plantait une hypospray dans la nuque.

« AÏE-EUH !

— Te plains pas, gros bébé, dans cinq minutes ce sera passé. »

Jim se frotta prudemment la peau, ses côtes le tiraient encore un peu.

« Uhura ? se rappela-t-il soudain. Où est-elle ?

— Dans son lit à elle, elle était moins HS que toi.

— Il faut prévenir l’amirauté que…

— C’est fait, c’est fait, Spock les a engueulés de façon spectaculaire, crois-moi qu’ils ne feront plus l’erreur de nous détourner de notre mission pour nous envoyer sur une planète prétendument inhabitée. Chekov a déniché un vieux rapport du _Reliant,_ qui était passé dans le coin il y un bout, il y est clairement écrit qu’ils soupçonnaient la présence d’une civilisation souterraine. 

— Spock a engueulé l’amirauté ? Sérieusement ? 

— Bien sûr, c’est ce que tu retiens… »

Bones consulta l’écran qui défilait à côté du lit de Jim et ajouta :

« Engueulé comme Spock peut engueuler, à coup de logique et de rhétorique insultante et parfaitement irréfutable. Je crois que Komack a peur qu’on déclare l’Enterprise république indépendante s’ils refont la même erreur. »

Jim sourit d’un air rayonnant.

« Quelqu’un a enregistré ? Je peux voir ?

— Pas d’excitation pour le moment.

— Est-ce que tu crois que si on négocie avec le département de bio et qu’on offre quelques mètres carrés de la serre à Sulu pour son anniversaire, ça lui plaira ? »

Bones se retourna vers lui, haussa les sourcils d’un air incrédule puis leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans l’infirmerie.

« Probablement », lança-t-il de là.

Il revint avec un petit paquet de feuilles agrafées.

« C’est ma nouvelle technique pour empêcher les gens de chouiner quand je dis que tu dois te reposer, et oui, môsieur Montgomery Scott, c’est valable pour vous. Et j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses sérieusement au fait que la fréquence de ta présence ici m'amène à ce genre d'extrémités. »

Jim prit les feuilles qu’il lui tendait et un sourire lui étira les lèvres. Il était intitulé : « A visité le capitaine James Kirk et lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement, et du repos, raison pour laquelle la personne ci-dessous nommée ne squatte pas l’infirmerie » ; une liste de noms aux écritures divergentes suivaient.

Les premiers, comme il pouvait s’y attendre, étaient ceux de Scotty, Sulu et Chekov. Scotty avait ajouté qu’il avait une surprise pour lui, ce qui signifiait qu’il avait déniché un alcool de contrebande dont le capitaine Kirk n’était pas censé connaître l’existence mais que Jim apprécierait immanquablement. Sulu, qui avait un très bon coup de crayon, avait ajouté un sabre à côté de son nom et Chekov un petit proverbe russe sur la convalescence qui était plus horrifiant que réconfortant.

Il y avait une bonne petite liste de différents membres de l’équipage, certains avaient écrit des mots personnalisés, d’autres avaient imité Sulu et fait un petit dessin pas toujours reconnaissable. Quelque part au milieu de la liste, « Commandant en Second Spock » était consigné d’une écriture droite et sévère.

« Aww, j’ai le meilleur équipage du monde », dit Jim.

Bones en profita pour l’attaquer avec un somnifère.

 

*

 

Jim eut le droit de rejoindre ses quartiers lorsque commença le quart gamma. Bones l’envoya avec une infirmière pour s’assurer qu’il ne ferait pas un détour par le pont, l’ingénierie ou la cabine d’Uhura qu’il aurait bien aimé voir vivante de ses yeux.

Jim râla contre cette tyrannie et ce manque de confiance durant la plupart du trajet, l’infirmière resta terriblement inflexible, une vraie sbire dévouée à la cause de Bones.

Spock l’attendait devant la porte, raide comme à son habitude, bras croisés dans le dos. Il salua brièvement Jim de la tête et dit à sa geôlière :

« Merci, infirmière Kaitipekitomaxiêta. Je m’occupe du capitaine.

— Je ne suis pas un bébé non plus », grommela Jim.

Ni Spock ni l’infirmière ne relevèrent. Spock tapa le code des quartiers de Jim et s’effaça pour le laisser entrer. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux, Jim se retourna vers lui.

Spock le regardait en silence. Habitué à ce qui était désormais un rituel après toute mission qui se déroulait mal, Jim patienta, le laissa cataloguer les bleus sur sa peau et les cernes sous ses yeux. Puis Spock se rapprocha, prit délicatement son visage entre les mains et, les paupières fermées, appuya le front contre le sien.

_soulagement culpabilité colère crainte crainte crainte soulagement_

Jim posa les mains sur les siennes.

_affection rassure-toi tout va bien je suis là_

_je suis là_

Spock souffla doucement, un soupir contenant des années-lumière d’inquiétude qui disparurent dans le néant de son apaisement.

 

fin


End file.
